We Love Our Cats
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles end up seeing something on TV that involves a serious issue after watching a funny movie. Warning: underage drinking for those who live in areas where the drinking age is 21 and over. Dedicated to cat lovers everywhere.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

This fic is dedicated to cat lovers everywhere. I also dedicate this fic to my cat even though he can't read.

**We Love Our Cats**

Ten year old Chloe Calls and seventeen year old Donny were working in the lab. Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway.

"Ready for the movie?" Mikey asked.

"Which one?" Donny inquired.

"The one where this girl starts college and does whatever it takes to fit in," Mikey replied.

"That's supposed to be funny," Chloe said. "We just need a few minutes and then we can join you."

Donny nodded in agreement to what Chloe had just said and Mikey walked away. Then he and Chloe carefully put aside what they were working on and left the lab.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were in the entertainment area watching a movie. They were eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"You were right about this being funny, Chloe," Leo said, laughing.

"Drinking isn't always the best way to fit in," Donny said.

"The girl sure looks like she's drunk," Mikey said.

"Not to mention she's dancing like she's out of control," Raph said.

"She'll probably have a hangover in the morning," Chloe said.

Just then, the girl fell into the arms of a handsome young man. She giggled, kissed him on the lips, and then fell asleep in his arms.

The movie ended a couple hours later. After the power to the DVD player was turned off, a shocking message appeared on the screen that read "Please Save the Cats".

The screen showed a couple of teenage girls moving some boards. They found a whole bunch of kittens that had several injuries.

"They're so cute," one girl said.

"Looks like their previous owner was cruel to them and tossed them out here," the second girl said.

"How could someone do something like this?" the first girl asked unhappily.

"These kittens deserve good homes," the second girl said.

Both girls each picked up a kitten gently. Then they turned towards the camera holding the kittens.

"Cats are dying all over the world due to neglect and/or abuse," the first girl said.

"Please help save the cats," the second girl said. "You can help by donating to your local animal shelter, doing volunteer work, and even adoption."

Donny suddenly bolted from the room and Chloe went after him. Just then, Klunk jumped into Mikey's lap and Mikey lovingly pet his cat.

"Where does anyone get off treating any animal like that?" Raph asked angrily.

"That's one question that might never get answered," Leo replied unhappily.

"I think it's cruel," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

Leo gathered Mikey in his arms who returned the gesture and Klunk jumped from Mikey's lap. Raph also joined in and the three of the them held each other for a while.

* * *

Donny rushed into his room and sat down on the bed. A few seconds later, Chloe appeared in the doorway. Donny motioned for Chloe to come in which she did. Chloe went over to the bed and sat down.

"I had no idea that would show up after the movie," Chloe said apologetically.

"You might be just as smart as me if not as smart but neither of us are physic so you wouldn't have known," Donny said, taking several deep breaths.

"I really hope those kittens find homes with loving people," Chloe said.

"How could anyone hurt any creature especially those that are helpless?" Donny burst out. Then he buried his face in his arms and pillow and broke down completely. Chloe leaned over and gently rubbed his shell.

"Unfortunately, some people take their anger out on innocent creatures," Chloe said unhappily.

"Those kittens are living creatures like us and they deserve to have nice, loving owners," Donny said, while hiccupping. He sat up and then he and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other.

"You all right now?" Chloe asked when she and Donny released each other several minutes later.

"How does this not bother you?" Donny asked with curiosity.

"It does but showing my emotions is something I'm not good at."

"What should we do about this problem?"

"To start, we can spend time with the cats at my house and have a sleepover in the cat area," Chloe suggested.

"That's a great idea," Donny said.

"We should let the others know."

"Also, tonight's a great night for the sleepover since Splinter returns from his meditation retreat tomorrow evening."

Just then, Leo entered the room, walked over to Donny, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"You all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"For now, but what we just saw involves a very serious issue," Donny replied. "Also, Chloe suggested sleeping in the cat area tonight."

"I'll get Mikey and Raph and then we can go," Leo said.

"Take your time," Chloe said as Leo left the room. "There's no rush."

* * *

At the Calls' house, Chloe was setting up a large air mattress and a small one. The turtles were spending time with the cats.

Eventually, the turtles got on the large air mattress and Chloe got on the small one. Chloe covered herself with a blanket and so did the turtles.

The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep. Chloe fell asleep just as the cats surrounded the air mattresses, curled themselves into a ball, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
